Crisis
by InvaderProfessorMembrane
Summary: Professor Membrane has never been much of a father to his two kids. This all changes when he gets stranded in Antarctica all alone. There, he begins to learn how to fight for his life, and along the way discovers that there is more to being a father than he thought.


"Dad," Dib groaned. "You're hardly ever home in the first place, and now you're leaving for two whole months?"

"I'm afraid so, Son," Professor Membrane answered with a sigh.

Professor Membrane had been asked to go on a six-week trip to Antarctica with a research team. He was one of the world's top I scientists. It would make sense for him to go, seeing as this could be a major breakthrough in science.

"But Dad! What about Gaz and me? Ugh. I don't want to stay here with some babysitter I don't even know while you're off exploring an uninhabited content. A whole continent, Dad!"

"Now, Son, we've been over this," Professor Membrane said. "I have told you numerous times that I am not able to take me with you. This is strictly for research, not for play. When I get back, maybe I can find time in my schedule for a family vacation."

Doubt it, Dib thought.

"But for now, I need to do this by myself. It's only two months. You'll survive. And the babysitter is very nice. I think you'll like her."

Dib sighed and flopped down on the couch.

"I hope so."

"Anyway, Son," said Professor Membrane. I've got to get ready. I leave tonight. Anyway, you know what to do. Take good care of your sister, make sure to bathe once a day, brush your teeth twice a day, be on your best behavior…"

"Yeah, yeah," Dib interrupted. "I know, Dad."

"Good boy. I'm sure you and Gaz will be just fine."

He shoved one last heavy jacket into his carry-on and grabbed his suitcase.

"I'll be able to call you, right?" Dib asked.

"Of course. But only once a week, ten minutes max. Phone reception isn't the best, and there's only one phone…"

"Will you get to see the aurora borealis?"

Professor Membrane smiled under the large collar. "Hopefully I will, Son."

"…I've always wanted to see it. It's so otherworldly. Amazing…"

Professor Membrane laughed a little. "If I do see it, I'll take pictures for you."

Dinner was silent that night. It was almost awkward, since Dib, Gaz, and Professor Membrane rarely ate together. Usually Dib rambled on about aliens and whatnot, but tonight he merely poked at his food with his fork.

"Don't be sad, Son," Professor Membrane said when he noticed Dib's disappointment. "I'll be back in two short months."

Dib didn't say anything in response for a long time. Finally, he muttered "Okay."

Professor Membrane put his arms around Dib and squeezed him.

Gaz, on the other hand, hardly acknowledged Professor Membrane leaving. He was gonna be gone for two short months. Dib was such a winer. _Honestly…_

An hour later, Professor Membrane had to leave. The baby sitter was nice, but she was no scientist. It was going to be… different. Very different. At least for a while.

Professor Membrane was giddy with excitement. In only mere seconds he'd be able to go to Antarctica.

They were going by boat, so they had to wait a while to be boarded. He hadn't traveled in a while… at least, not since before Dib was born.

He checked the time. It was nine forty-five.

_Only fifteen minutes left…_

He was beginning to doze off, but was abruptly awoken by an announcement.

"Attention all personnel. The boat will be leaving shore in ten minutes. Please board the boat in an orderly fashion."

Professor Membrane found this announcement to be patronizing, but he shrugged it off. No time to be concerned about these petty things.

To Professor Membrane's surprise, he found that the boat was very much like a small cruise ship. It had restaurants, a pool, and the rooms were hotel-room-like. Most people went directly to bed, but Professor Membrane wandered around for a bit.

The more he walked, the more he realized this was the nicest boat he'd ever been on. Most of it was inside (probably because it _was_ a trip to Antarctica, after all). There were three stories, and the roof was in a half-spherical shape. The room was filled with amber light.

It was relatively quiet in the room, since most people were asleep, but the occasional voice or footsteps were heard.

After about an hour later Professor Membrane decided to go to bed. The room was good. It looked like a fancy hotel room. That was fine. He set his suitcase down on the corner and opened the backpack he brought with him. He got ready for bed and turned on the TV.

Sleep seemingly came to Professor Membrane immediately, because in the morning the TV was still on. He sighed and turned it off, then looked at the clock. Six in the morning. No point in going back to sleep; he'd have to be up in an hour anyways. He forced his tired body out of bed and dressed. He brought his own cereal, so he went outside of the room only to get a bowl and some milk.

The rest of the day was spent doing work.

A week went by.

Every day, Professor Membrane would stand at the front of the boat, with his backpack, to do his work. He noticed it was getting colder and colder. It eventually got so cold that he couldn't be out there without a heavy jacket.

One day, the unexpected happened.

Professor Membrane was leaning on the rail of the boat. You could clearly see the land, which was exciting because it meant they were almost there and that he could get off the boat.

Suddenly the boat began to shake. It felt like turbulence on an airplane, only rougher.

Before Professor Membrane could process what was happening, the boat jerked to a stop.

Professor Membrane flew over the edge of the boat, falling rapidly.

**Kinda boring chapter one but it'll pick up** **in chapter 2…**


End file.
